Las malas semillas
by Katie-mee
Summary: Gamzee, Vriska y Tavros odian la mediocridad de sus vidas comunes, pero deben hacerse cargo de ellas. Así, ignorando el sentido común, intentan hacer con sus vidas algo un poco más excitante. Pero todo acto conlleva una consecuencia y las consecuencias de sus actos les llevan a pasar algún tiempo viviendo cosas no tan comunes pero bastante difíciles. Humanstuck
1. Vriska

**NA: Cuando te juntas con algunos amigos y tomas alcohol de curar acabas escribiendo cosas de las que probablemente no te sientas orgullosa como autora. Pero este fic es una delicia exagerada de tres capítulos y adorablemente decorada con toques kitsch, obra de una servidora, mi adorado Satoki (tentáculoTerapeuta en esta web) y mi preciosa Hatsu (Hatsumomoxxx si no se ha cambiado el pen name).**

**Humanstuck, ligeros VriskaTavros, KanayaVriska, y GamzeeTavros. **

**Creo que todo está en un tono un poco Hard, por eso y por otras cosas el rating M, aunque en realidad no hay sexo explícito ¿Qué más? Espero no haber creado demasiado OoC, las circunstancias requerían un poquito de imaginación. **

**Hemos estado experimentando con la segunda persona para que resultase más Homestuckiano. Como saben el comic no nos pertenece a ninguno de nosotros tres, aunque Hatsu insiste con casarse con Hussie, así que si no hacen repartición de bienes, algún día podría pertenecerle. Aún y así no sacamos dinero de esto.**

Tu nombre es Vriska Serket y acabas de despertarte en una sala de cine. Parece que acaban de empezar los créditos, lo cual es fantástico por que no tendrás que contarles a tus amigos que te has quedado dormida porque la película te parece patéticamente mala.

Tú y tus colegas salís del cine, estas un poco entumecida así que haces unos cuantos estiramientos cuando Tavros te mira con su usual sonrisilla.

—Vamos a tomar algo ¿No?— oyes decir al chico animadamente — Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

Asientes, está bien porque tampoco es que quieras volver a tu casa. Os dirigís a tu bar favorito, no es tu favorito por que las bebidas sean las más buenas ni por qué los camareros estén tremendos, únicamente lo es porque es el más barato de la zona. Gamzee habla sobre la película y tú te limitas a asentir, total tampoco es que el chico tenga pensamientos muy lucidos últimamente, va siempre fumado. Aun que tu ligero hastío hacia el chico está puramente condicionado por que entre tú y Tavros siempre ha habido una química especial, y parece ser que al moreno le enamora de una forma estúpida que te promete que entre Tavros y tú se ha acabará el sexo gratis.

Sentados en vuestra mesa habitual, Gamzee se levanta para ir a fumar.

— Joder tío, estás demasiado enganchado a esa mierda — se queja el delgaducho de Tavros. Te parece tan mono cuando se preocupa por la gente, siempre te da ganas de darle una bofetada cuando lo hace, pero te contienes.

— Ya tío, pero es que me relaja tanto — dice Gamzee antes de dirigirse a la salida a fumarse el tercer porro que le has visto liarse en todo el rato que habéis estado los tres juntos.

Sientes compasión por tu follamigo, es tan triste como se muerde el labio con cierta impotencia al ver como Gamzee ignora sus peticiones de forma deliberada. Pero sabes cómo se pone Gamzee cuando no consume nada, crees que es algo que no le gustaría presenciar a Tavros.

— Pídele salir — dices, piensas que si tuviera sexo más a menudo no necesitaría otra droga. — Con endorfinas dejaría eso.

Tavros se sonroja, no le gusta cuando eres tan directa en lo que se refiere a su vida sexual.

— Me da pánico que me rechace — dice patéticamente mientras termina de beberse su Martini con limón.

Tu sabes que eso no sería posible, de hecho, Gamzee te ha dicho en más de una ocasión lo mucho que le gusta Tavros y como envidia tu relación con él. Esos malditos celos tuyos no te permiten decirle que en realidad Gamzee se muere por él, sabes que está mal pero te da igual.

Habláis durante un rato sobre tu último ligue, es un capullo integral muy mono. No quieres nada serio con él, al menos de momento. Tavros no entiende tu libertina forma de pensar, el cree que cuando te gusta alguien debes quedarte solo con esa persona, pero es que a ti te gusta la idea de poder follarte a más gente. En el fondo es un poquito hipócrita porque no hablaba de Gamzee la última vez que quedasteis a solas. Bueno, en realidad sabes que Tavros hace cualquier cosa que tú le pidas, no tienes muy claro si es porque tiene muy baja autoestima o porque cuando tu suerte esta de cara eres demasiado maravillosa como para que se niegue. Te gusta pensar que es la segunda cosa.

Gamzee vuelve a entrar en el bar y se sienta en su silla. Ni siquiera ha saludado, es propio de él, está tan drogado.

—Bueno, ahora que estáis aquí los dos os tengo que contar la verdad — empieza a decir Tavros. Parece un cuento que el chico sea capaz de mentir, pero a saber con qué viene ahora. — No tengo un esguince en el brazo, como os conté.

Ves como Tavros se quita la camisa negra que lleva sobre la camiseta. Menos mal, porque tiene unos brazos adorablemente monos y tienes ganas de vérselos. Tiene puesta una maya protectora en todo el antebrazo y la mano izquierda, en principio trató de hacer skate con uno de vuestros colegas y se hizo daño en el brazo, pero acaba de decir que era mentira.

Poco a poco se va quitando la maya y podéis ver tanto tú, como Gamzee que un tatuaje le cubre todo el antebrazo. No pensabas que podías quedarte boca abierta por casi nada en este mundo, pero cuando ves el dibujo en la piel de tu colega alucinas. No es porque el tatuaje sea de un trazo espectacular, es porque es un puro homenaje a tu persona.

El tatuaje tiene una geisha con los labios de color azul, el color azul de tu pintalabios habitual, lleva un kimono lleno de arañas de colores, probablemente tu animal favorito. De la boca de la geisha sale un metro de costura que se enrolla alrededor de todo su antebrazo, esto probablemente está dedicado a Kanaya. La chica solía salir con vosotros tres, pero cuando te enrollaste con Tavros ella se enfadó mucho. Se enfadó con razón por que tú le habías prometido cumplir unas expectativas amorosas de las que te olvidaste después. También de la boca de la geisha salen una cabra y un toro, estos hacen referencia a Gamzee y a él mismo.

— ¿Te gusta? — te pregunta de forma directa el chico. Su sonrisa te hace comprender que lo ha hecho a propósito para dejarte anonadada y eso te molesta un poco. A pesar de estar ligeramente irritada por que acaba de pasarte la mano por la cara de una forma preciosa y homenajeando el hecho de que le presentaras a Kanaya y Gamzee, probablemente dos de sus mejores amigos, no puedes reprimir tus ganas de soltarle un beso en los labios. Así que lo haces regodeándote bajo la mirada de Gamzee que quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero no tiene huevos a hacerlo.

— ¿Hermano, tus padres no te van a matar por esto? — dice tu amigo con su cara pintada de juggalo y esa voz pastosa que a veces te pone enferma.

— Si, pero vale la pena — dice Tavros sonriéndote. Si siguen así nunca se enrollarán, lo cual te parece genial, aún que sea cruel. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, o al menos eso has oído tú siempre.

Te sonríe porque tú eres la pionera de este acto de amor fraternal. Hace ya algún tiempo en una noche de borrachera tuviste los santos cojones de presentarte en una tienda de tatuajes veinticuatro horas y te tatuaste los símbolos del zodiaco de los tres en tu nalga derecha. Probablemente nadie con quien no te acuestes los vea, pero te parece la hazaña más importante de todas las que has hecho hasta el momento. Porque aunque a veces los trates mal y les llames capullos los quieres mucho.

Después de un par de cubatas más, estáis un poco cansados y estás de acuerdo con tus colegas de que es hora de volver a casa. Gamzee va a llevaros a casa a ti y a Tavros, lo va a hacer en su moto porque aun que sois tres, habéis decidido entre los tres que Tavros y tú no pesáis tanto y podéis contar como uno. Obviamente es una mentira que os contáis para sentiros más seguros al hacer tal gilipollez, pero total tú sabes que Gamzee podría conducir borracho y no pasaría nada. Aun que vaya drogado tiene una habilidad asombrosa para hacer casi cualquier cosa. Te preguntas si esa habilidad suya también se aplica al sexo, pero no vas a comprobarlo. Gamzee es homosexual y además no te va ese rollo de cara pintada que lleva.

El juggalo es todo un caballero y te cede el único casco que tenéis. Te replanteas el ponértelo, pero te gusta notar el aire que se lleva tu pelo hacia atrás. Así que se lo pones a Tavros y le dices que tiene que proteger su bonita cara porque es lo único que tiene.

Como no puedes verle la cara no sabes si le ha molestado el comentario, pero te da igual. Te subes a la moto detrás de Gamzee y le metes mano para que Tavros se ponga un poco celoso. Es cruel por tu parte, pero el chico debería saber ya que Gamzee no tiene interés por ti o tu fantástica habilidad para manosearle.

Tavros se pone detrás de ti y te coge de la cintura, al chico le da un poco de miedo ir así en la moto. Pobre Tavros, siempre tan asustado de todo.

Cuando Gamzee arranca te sientes terriblemente aburrida, va a una velocidad de abuelita. Te preguntas si es por culpa del peso y te imaginas a Tavros cayéndose accidentalmente de la moto y adquiriendo una velocidad vertiginosa de golpe. Sabes que algo así es absurdo, por eso te aprietas un poco más contra la espalda de Gamzee y aprietas el acelerador sobre su mano. Cogéis una velocidad decente, puedes sentir el viento rozando tu cara y tu pelo volando hacia atrás.

Algo no estaba calculado, un bache del suelo hace que la moto pege un bote hacia arriba. No sabes qué está pasando, ves a Gamzee salir despedido pero no estás segura porque tú misma estás cayendo hacia otra dirección. Tu cabeza va a chocarse contra el asfalto, estás muy histérica, pero consigues plantar tu brazo entre el suelo y tu cabeza para protegerte. El dolor del roce de tu brazo contra el asfalto es abrasador y te molesta muchísimo, pero aún y así quieres levantarte para ayudar a Gamzee. Lo ves enfrente de ti y parece que sangra, pero la luz de las farolas te ciega muchísimo. Te preguntas dónde está Tavros e intentas buscarlo con la mirada, pero poco a poco todo tu campo de visión es una luz anaranjada que acaba por volverse oscura.

Lo siguiente que puedes notar es una luz blanca sobre tu cabeza, estás muy aturdida y no tienes ni idea de dónde estás. Oyes la voz de tu madre que lloriquea. Dentro de un rato vendrán las quejas, lo asumes porque cuando llora siempre es por tu culpa.

Cuando empiezas a ser consciente de que no has muerto y que no estás en el infierno, te das cuenta de que estás en el hospital. Tu primer pensamiento lucido va para Gamzee y Tavros, intentas incorporarte para ir a buscarlos y te das cuenta de lo estúpido de tu reacción.

— Ya se ha despertado la princesa — dice tu madre con cierto desdén. Tú piensas que ya podría ser más amable y mostrarse un poco agradecida de que su hija esté viva. — Al menos ya sabemos las tonterías que haces cuando sales.

No estás de humor para escucharla ahora, puede que no seas la hija modelo que esperan de ti, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Te das cuenta de que tu brazo está completamente entablillado y vendado, tienes la cara entumecida y todo el cuerpo te duele como seguramente le debe doler a una mujer de ochenta años.

Después de un rato aguantando la reprimenda de tu madre, sabes que aparecerá tu padre para hacer lo mismo y añadir alguna coletilla que describa lo fantástica que es Aranea y cuanto deberías imitarla. Para tu sorpresa tu padre no aparece todavía, quien aparece es el medico que dice que estás bien y después de haber estado en observación veinticuatro horas puedes marcharte a tu casa. Flipas, has pasado veinticuatro horas inconsciente, completamente dormida.

— Mami ¿puedo ir a ver a Tavros y Gamzee? — preguntas preocupada. Sabes que en realidad tu madre se muere de ganas de abrazarte y si no lo hace es porque cree que así recapacitarás y empezarás a compórtate como la señorita que ella espera que seas. — ¿Sabes cómo están?

Ves que tu madre está a punto de asentir, cuando tu padre aparece por detrás y te dice que ni de coña. Añade que son malas compañías e insiste en que no deberías verles más. También habla de las mejores amigas de tu hermana, una en concreto, pero tú sabes que esa tipa es la que proporciona coca a todo el mundo y te parece la mar de absurdo que le caiga bien teniendo en cuenta que es la más puta de todas las tías que has conocido en tu vida. Si Aranea estuviera en la habitación ella se reiría a carcajadas por la estupidez que acaba de decir tu padre, pero trataría de que no se notase porque eso significaría que no es la hija modélica que aparenta ser. Aranea y tú os lleváis bien, te apena que no esté contigo porque te hace más llevaderas todas esas broncas. Seguramente estará enrollándose con la puta de Meenah, no tienen una relación pero se pasan el día follando. Lo sabes por qué las has oído un par de veces, y tu padre sigue pensando que estudian mucho. Cuando lo dice no puedes evitar pensar que lo que estudian es anatomía femenina y la capacidad del orgasmo.

Asumes que no puedes hacer nada por Tavros y Gamzee, así que te vas a casa con tus padres. Tienes otros métodos para conseguir lo que quieres. Son las siete de la mañana y aun que es un poco tempran, marcas el teléfono de Kanaya, ella hará lo que le pidas, sobre todo si le cuentas lo que ha pasado.

Kanaya dice que irá a verlos al hospital y te contará como están, te alivia saber que aun que no os llevéis tan bien como antes si puedes contar con ella.

Cuando cuelgas el teléfono tu padre sube a tu habitación para echarte otra reprimenda, cuando termina te dice que estás castigada y sale de tu habitación. No tienes ni idea de en qué consistirá ese castigo, pero probablemente te lo saltarás.

Después de que salga de la habitación oyes que tu madre sube las escaleras, sabes que viene a preguntarte cómo estás, a escuchar tu versión de los hechos y considerarte una persona. Te gusta que tu madre haga esas cosas aunque a menudo la torees y finjas que no te importa una mierda. De golpe oyes a tu padre gritarle a tu madre de una forma que te hace preguntarte por qué nunca le has tirado por las escaleras y fingido que ha sido un accidente. Tu madre no va a entrar en tu habitación por que le ha dicho que no lo haga, sabes que ella nunca te perdonaría ningún castigo, pero ahora también sabes que probablemente te mirará impasible e ignorará tu existencia por orden explicita de tu padre.

Solo puedes esperar a que Kanaya te llame y tengas la suerte de ser tú quien coja el teléfono.


	2. Gamzee

**NA: No me ha dado tiempo a terminar de publicarlo y ya lo odio. Es que la segunda persona y los razonamientos de estos personajes se me antojan un poco mierda. Seguiré repasando la ortografía y lo publicaré entero en honor a mis homies… pero pff. **

Ahora eres Gamzee Makara, acabas de despertarte en una habitación de hospital. Lo último que recuerdas es haber salido despedido de tu moto después de que Vriska apretase el acelerador. Tienes muchas ganas de fumar, palpas en tus caderas buscando encontrar los restos de hachís en tu bolsillo, pero no llevas tu ropa. Te preguntas si a lo mejor está por algún lugar de la habitación, pero te sientes tan mareado que apenas puedes focalizar la vista para buscar decentemente.

Decidido, te levantas de la camilla y vas al baño. Estás jodidamente nervioso así que tratas de lavarte la cara, pero enseguida puedes ver en el espejo que llevas una puta venda alrededor de esta. Después del espectáculo de tu cara vendada, buscas más vendas por el resto de tu cuerpo, pero parece que estás bien y solo tienes algunas magulladuras. Nada que no te haya sucedido antes.

Sales del baño y ves tu ropa sobre una silla, suplicas por un milagro y que nadie haya sacado de tus bolsillos tus cosas. Un poco ansioso encuentras tu papel de liar, tu tabaco, tu mechero y ese trozo de hachís que compraste hace poco. Respiras aliviado, no podrías vivir sin esa mierda que te mantiene tan calmado.

Empiezas a liarte uno, no va a ser muy grande porque estás en el hospital y sabes que si una enfermera entrase de golpe te echaría una bronca por fumar en un recinto cerrado. Sí, al parecer todo el mundo puede decirte lo que tienes que hacer, porque tú decisión de fumar o no en un recinto cerrado siempre tiene que verse condicionada por lo que digan lo demás y no por lo que tu pienses. Al menos eso es un ejemplo de lo que te han llevado diciendo desde que eras pequeño. Das un par de caladas y dejas de pensar en todas esas chorradas, a quién le importa toda esa mierda de lo que se supone que debes hacer, lo correcto, lo incorrecto y la madre que los parió a todos.

Cuando empiezas a estar más relajado oyes la puerta de la habitación que se abre. Solo lo oyes porque tienes los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Gamzee, por el amor de Dios! — dice la voz chillona de tu madre. Siempre usa ese tono tan irritante, que chirría en tus oídos, como si tú fueras tonto o aún tuvieras cinco años.

Tratas de tomar otra calada de ese humo mágico, porque de no ser así no aseguras que la mujer salga de la habitación con vida. Pero ella te lo arranca de las manos y lo pisotea con esos zapatos de marca que solo se pone para fardar de lo forrados de pasta que estáis en tu casa, porque no te crees que le puedan gustar esos zapatos tan espantosos.

Abres los ojos y ves que tu padre también está en la habitación. No había hecho ni un solo ruido, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje chaqueta. Siempre es tan sigiloso y no dice nada, hasta que lo hace… prefieres no pensar en ello. No sin un poco más de lo que sea que te tranquilice, por que a ti tampoco te gusta lo que pasaría si lo hicieras.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasa por tu mente, Vriska y Tavros no están por ningún lado y ellos estaban en la moto contigo. Pensar en tus amigos te angustia, no te ayuda y sientes que necesitas coger esa colilla pisoteada, pero tratas de controlarte contando las rayas del suelo.

— El medico ha dicho que no tienes nada, lo que sea que tienes en la cara sanará — dice tu padre en su tono monótono. No parece muy preocupado, pero sabes que nada le preocupa más que sus inversiones en bolsa. Así que si está en el hospital y no checando si gana más dinero es que si siente algún tipo de preocupación por tu estado. — Podemos irnos a casa, en una semana te traerá tu madre para que te quiten esa venda de la cara.

Aun que has tratado de centrarte en esas rayas del suelo, el desasosiego por saber qué les ha pasado a tus amigos es mayor y no puedes evitar preguntarles si saben algo.

— ¿Tavros y Vriska están bien? — preguntas levantando la cabeza y mirando a tu madre. Sabes que tu padre no tendrá ni idea, pero tu madre se dedica al cotilleo como profesión. Seguro que lo sabe.

Tu madre te cuenta que Vriska se marchó a casa antes de ayer y que no tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado con Tavros. Tiene sentido porque la madre de Tavros es una mujer muy directa que dice las cosas tal y como las piensa, y eso es algo que irrita mortalmente a tu madre. Si tu madre supiera que Tavros te gusta tan putísimamente y que quieres un futuro con él seguramente sufriría un sincope por el mismo motivo.

Os subís al coche que a tu padre la ha costado un pastizal comprar. Como gag ocasional mientras piensas en eso tu padre empieza a hablar sobre la reparación de tu moto.

— No vamos a repararla, por que costaría más que comprarte otra y como comprenderás no vamos a comprarte otra para que la destroces igual... — sigues oyendo como habla de todas esas cosas, pero te la suda. Había una época en la que ibas andando a todas partes y no te morías, incluso conocías a más gente guay que te llevaba en sus coches y te pasaban mierda gratis. Pero tu padre sigue hablando y hablando, lo dicho una vez empieza…— Parece que no te importa.

— la verdad es que no, estaba ya muy cascada — dices eso con una voz que suena terriblemente apenada, pero la verdad es que te estás riendo por dentro pensando en la bocina que irritaba a tu amigo Karkat cuando ibas a buscarlo para pillar mierda juntos. Aunque la verdad es que Karkat siempre ha sido una nenaza, a la hora de la verdad siempre se echa para atrás. Pero le quieres mucho, tienes que llamarle un día de estos para… había un motivo en concreto, pero no te acuerdas porque tu padre sigue hablando y te distrae de tus pensamientos.

Nada más llegar a casa te metes en la cama, vas a dormir. Porque lo guay de que te hayas jodido la cara de una manera tan brutal es que te han recetado un montón de pastillas que te irán de puta madre ahora que no tienes ni marihuana ni hachís. Cuando te despiertas ves que te han dejado comida sobre el escritorio de la habitación.

En el reloj de tu mesilla de noche marca las cuatro de la mañana del jueves, has dormido bastante más de lo que esperabas. Supones que las pastillas han hecho que duermas tanto y te levantas a mirar qué comida te ha dejado tu madre. Crema de verduras y pescado frito que no te comerías a no ser que una catástrofe nuclear asolara el planeta tierra y no hubiera nada más. Bajas a la cocina y te preparas un sándwich, la manteca de cacahuete siempre te parecerá mucho mejor que el pescado frito.

Te sientes un poco ahogado y decides salir al jardín. Es un lugar enorme y lo único que te gusta de la casa snob de tus padres. Te diriges al garaje, crees recordar que guardaste algo de marihuana allí pero no sabes si ya te la fumaste o sigue escondida para las emergencias.

Al entrar en el garaje ves el carísimo coche de tu padre y al otro lado tu jodida moto, está hecha un puto desastre. Ves un par de manchas negruzcas, es sangre. Te preguntas de quién será porque sabes que tuya no es. No hay mucha así que asumes que tampoco será nada grave lo que le haya sucedido a tus amigos, estarán como tú aguantando a sus padres histéricos por lo sucedido.

Recuerdas que tenías un pequeño alijo en la moto y te preguntas si seguirá ahí. Tratas de descubrirlo, pero el maletero de tu scooter está completamente atascado. Revisas las herramientas que tu padre tiene colgadas en el garaje, nunca en su puta vida las ha usado así que por un momento te preguntas por qué las compró.

Encuentras una palanca que te podría servir, la coges, la introduces en la maleta como puedes y empujas con todas tus fuerzas. Puede parecer que no son muchas porque solo has comido un sándwich, pero en realidad son suficientes para que la parte superior del maletero salga despedida y dé contra el coche de tu padre. Se ha rayado la carrocería. Que le jodan. Te ríes estúpidamente a la vez que intentas revisar qué hay en el maletero. Te tiemblan un poco las manos por el mono, y allí está, como nueva. Una bolsa blandita de buena hierba para mantenerte feliz mientras no puedas tomar más pastillas, porque tu madre las ha cogido de tu mesilla de noche y seguro que te las da en cuenta gotas. Te preguntas si es que se las tomará ella, a fin de cuentas de alguien debes haber sacado tu mayor característica. Te ríes ante ese concepto, porque de pequeño siempre te imaginabas que eras adoptado y tus padres biológicos venían a buscarte para llevarte a casa. Aunque siempre has sabido que era imposible, has heredado la nariz de tu padre y eso no puede ser fruto de la casualidad.

Vuelves a la cama con tu bolsa de marihuana en la mano y cuando vas a abrirla ves que tiene un papel pegado. Es una nota de Tavros. "¡No te la fumes toda de golpe!", la letra y las intenciones del chico de que no fumes tanto. Dejas tu bolsita gordita en un cajón y decides intentar dormir, aunque no sabes si podrás conseguirlo sin esa mierda. Pero lo intentas. Las palabras escritas de Tavros te resultan inspiradoras y te quedas dormido mientras fantaseas con besarle.

Te despierta tu madre, sigue siendo jueves. Ha venido con una enfermera para quitarte la venda de la cara. La gran fortuna de tener pasta es que no tienes que desplazarte al hospital, el hospital se desplaza hasta ti. Cuando la enfermera te quita la venda y te toca la cara te sientes raro, tu madre pega un grito algo asustada. Te tocas la cara y te notas la piel rugosa, debes tener una herida feísima. Te ríes por que no te lo crees, pero el grito de tu madre no debe haber sido en vano.

— Probablemente quedará cicatriz — dice la enfermera, tiene una voz dulce y te resulta agradable. Se gira a hablar con tu madre que está llorando desconsolada, te pone una venda más fina y le explica los cuidados de debe hacerte para que sane correctamente. Después se marcha.

Esperas que tu madre haga lo propio, pero no lo hace. Se queda a tu lado lamentándose por la herida que ya sabía que tenías, pero que no había visto.

— ¡Cómo vas a encontrar novia ahora! — dice tu madre desesperada. Ella piensa que todo eso de tu homosexualidad y el rollo juggalo es una etapa, pero llevas así desde que tenías diez años. Así que te preguntas si no es una fase un poco larga. — Mi niño era tan guapo.

— Mamá, deja de llorar — dices lo más educadamente posible que puedes. Entre la idiotez de su llanto y el mono, tienes muchas ganas de pegarle una hostia, pero te contienes porque sabes que no estaría nada bien. — Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Con ese mensaje no deja de llorar, pero te da una pastilla y se marcha de la habitación lo cual te parece suficientemente decente.

Decides llamar a Vriska, porque sabes que ella está bien y podrá contestar al teléfono. Te cuenta que le duele el brazo pero no es nada grave, que sus padres no la dejan hablar por teléfono y menos contigo. Te dice que ha conseguido hablar con Kanaya y que se siente un poco angustiada por lo que le ha dicho. Te esperas lo peor, porque Vriska nunca se angustia por nada y de hacerlo nunca te lo cuenta. Dice que Tavros tiene algo raro llamado shock espiral o algo así, que no pillas por que las pastillas empiezan a hacer efecto y te sientes un poco adormilado. También te dice que Tavros va en silla de ruedas y que no le contesta al teléfono. Tú dices que tratarás de llamarle y cuelgas, pero la verdad es que después de colgar el teléfono te sientes tan adormilado que te duermes como un tronco.

A la mañana siguiente te levantas y bajas a desayunar. Tu padre está en la cocina y empieza a hablarte sobre tu futuro, sobre la universidad y los trabajos que ya no podrás ejercer con una cicatriz tan grande en tu cara. Tu madre ha comprado baba de caracol y cien mil cremas con el único fin de que cuando se te cure la herida puedas deshacerte de esa cicatriz, pero tú estás con un poco de mono y solo quieres que uno se calle y la otra se vaya a comprarse más zapatos y te deje tranquilo. Tu padre no deja de hablarte de universidades y lo único en lo que piensas es en golpear la mesa y decirle que se calle, te clavas las uñas de los dedos en las manos para no hacerlo, y parece que funciona bastante bien por el momento.

Entonces tu madre dice que tiene otro regalo para ti, miras a tu padre y este pone los ojos en blanco a la vez que niega con la cabeza. Al parecer te han comprado una camioneta y te obligan a sacarte el carnet de conducir.

— He pensado que así estarás más protegido — dice tu madre con su chillona voz de forma entusiasta. Tú no puedes evitar pensar que eres el que mejor parado ha salido. Piensas en Tavros y en decirle a tu madre que tu amigo está en una puta silla de ruedas, pero te la imaginas diciendo que él se lo ha buscado y no quieres que lo diga porque ya te cuesta bastante controlarte en este momento.

Aceptas las llaves de tu camioneta y vas a mirarla. En realidad te importa un comino cómo es, solo te metes dentro y te imaginas la cara de Vriska y Tavros cuando vean esa camioneta en plan hippie. Seguro que les mola mucho más que la moto.

Coges tu teléfono móvil de tu bolsillo y llamas a Tavros, tienes que contárselo y tienes que preguntarle cómo está. Mientras los tonos de su móvil suenan te replanteas en decirle que llevas unos cuantos días sin fumar nada, que siempre te ha gustado y que lo echas mucho de menos, pero cuando el chico contesta la llamada cambias de opinión.

— Hola Gamzee — dice Tavros de forma fría y distante. Te cuesta imaginar que tu amigo sea capaz de usar ese tono, pero lo está haciendo así que supones que o bien el mono te tiene delirando o está sucediendo de verdad. — No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, tampoco con Vriska y por eso no le cojo el teléfono. No me llaméis más.

Después de decirte todas esas cosas que querrías que fueran una broma, cuelga y te deja hecho mierda. Le envías un mensaje a Vriska, no te apetece nada hablar y subes a tu cuarto a liarte un pitillo. Después de todo él era el único motivo por el que te contenías.

Cuando el jodido humo inunda tus pulmones y llega a tu puto cerebro por el torrente sanguíneo, casi crees que eres un putísimo Dios. Vas a dejar que los días transcurran como siempre, de todos modos tu vida nunca ha tenido mucho sentido.

Por la tarde, Vriska viene a visitarte. Tú estás tan colgao que no te enteras de la mitad de cosas de las que dice, pero escuchar su voz te reconforta. Antes de irse, te abraza dejándote algo sorprendido, porque no pensabas que Vriska pudiera abrazar a alguien si no era para meterle mano.

— Te juro que aun que tenga que amenazarle de muerte volverá con nosotros — te susurra al oído. Se despega de ti y ves cómo se marcha, paseándose por el jardín de tu casa.


	3. Tavros

Pero en realidad, quien tienes que ser ahora es Tavros Nitram, hace un mes que te despertaste en el hospital y desde entonces no puedes mover las piernas. Un accidente de moto te dejó en ese estado, realmente no te molestaría si no fuera porque tu madre ahora tiene el total control de tu vida y te dice hasta cuando tienes que ir al baño. No es que haya cambiado mucho desde antes del accidente, pero antes podías salir de casa sin que lo supiera y aparecer semanas más tarde, solo llamándola para que supiera que seguías vivo. Ahora se te hace un poco más complicado eso de salir de casa. Para más irritación estás castigado por haberte hecho un tatuaje sin su permiso, como si estando a punto de cumplir dieciocho años tu madre debiera tener control de decisión sobre esas cosas. ¿También tiene que decirte con quién acostarte y que clase de anticonceptivos debes usar? Vaya tontería dadas las circunstancias.

Lo que más te jode es que ya no estás en tu cuarto, estás en la planta baja de la casa y todas tus cosas siguen arriba. Incluido tu poster de Peter Pan que te regaló Vriska y tiene un montón de hadas en poses putilla. Aun que si lo piensas fríamente te da un poco igual porque no estás seguro de poder conseguir una erección en tu estado, no podrías pajearte aunque quisieras.

Tu amiga Kanaya ha venido a visitarte, lo hace casi cada día desde que supo que habías tenido un accidente. No te visita los fines de semana, seguramente por que como todo ser humano del planeta, a excepción de ti, sale de fiesta. Podrías llamar a alguno de tus amigos para hacerlo, pero eres consciente de que sería terriblemente ridículo que tuvieras que pedir ayuda a alguno de ellos para ir al baño, o peor aún, acabar meándote en los pantalones. Pero no quieres pensar en eso, porque te destroza la autoestima que no veas y tratas de construir una autoestima de acero como la que tienen algunos de tus amigos.

Estás otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos cuando Kanaya te empieza a hablar.

— Puede que no te guste lo que he planeado que hagamos hoy — empieza a decir, aunque no entiendes muy bien a dónde quiere llegar. La verdad es que te sientes un poco culpable por enrollarte con Vriska, a ella siempre le gustó y tú no te lo pensaste dos veces. Ahora ella es la única de tus amigos que realmente parece preocupada por ti. Porque Vriska y Gamzee se preocupan, pero no quieres que te vean en tu estado. Si Vriska sabe que no puedes tener una erección tal vez deje de preocuparse por ti, y Gamzee… No quieres pensar en Gamzee por que te hace sentir inútil, dados tus sentimientos hacia él. Además tu madre te ha prohibido verlos a los dos. — He pensado que te hace falta.

Ves como como Kanaya se acerca a la ventana de tu habitación y la abre, hace calor pero para algo tienes puesto el aire acondicionado. No lo entiendes hasta que ves a tus dos mejores amigos tratando de entrar por esa misma ventana y te das cuenta de lo que Kanaya quería decir.

Vriska te sonríe con su sonrisa malvada y se sienta sobre tus piernas.

— Supongo que no te importa ahora que no las notas — dice con una carcajada. Te irrita un poco que haga un chiste de ese tipo, pero la has echado tanto de menos en los últimos días que no dices nada.

Gamzee se queda de pie mirándote, apesta a porro y te incordia un poco. Sigue sin escuchar ni uno de tus consejos y suplicas por que deje de fumar. Bueno, quizá estás siendo un poco cruel, parece que está hecho una mierda igual que tú. La verdad es que tiene una cicatriz espantosa que le cruza toda la cara, aun que a ti te sigue pareciendo guapísimo a pesar de la marca. Crees que le da un aire místico a su maquillaje de payaso oscuro, te parece sexy.

No has estado mirando, pero Vriska te ha desabrochado el cinturón y te está metiendo mano totalmente a saco. Solo le falta sacarte el pene y que lo vean Gamzee y Kanaya. Lo dicho, está preguntándose si puedes tener una erección. Te parece excitante que lo haga, pero no notas absolutamente nada. Te sonrojas y le gritas que pare, es un poco bochornoso que te toque delante de tus otros amigos.

— Vaya — dice algo decepcionada. — Parece que de verdad no funciona.

Cuando tú crees que es el final, Vriska abrocha tus pantalones de nuevo y te da un beso en la mejilla. Es de lo más raro que has experimentado en el último mes, Vriska nunca da besos más bien te pega bofetadas amorosas. Tus ojos buscan los de Gamzee, pero tu amigo está distraído mirando algo en su cartera. Te das cuenta de que Kanaya también está distraída, lee una revista que precisamente te ha traído ella para que leyeras tú. Supones que es normal, y agradeces que lo hagan para darte un poco de intimidad, a veces Vriska se pasa de rosca.

Gamzee saca una tarjeta de su cartera y te la enseña, es un carnet de conducir. Lo coges y lo miras, porque te preocupa que sea falso, pero es cierto se ha sacado el carnet de conducir.

— No es falso, hermano — dice, parece un poco ofendido pero en la medida de relajación máxima que siempre lleva. — ¿Qué es eso del shock espiral?

Te ríes porque lo ha dicho mal, no esperabas otra cosa de Gamzee.

— Shock Espinal, capullo — le corrige Vriska y se ríe también.

Les cuentas de qué va todo ese rollo del shock espinal. Como dijo el médico, no es que no vayas a volver a andar en toda tu vida, pero puede que no vuelvas a andar hasta que seas viejo. No hay una cura rápida para lo tuyo, es cuestión de tiempo.

— Entonces podrás tener una erección tarde o temprano, si a los ochenta tu próstata te deja — se ríe Vriska. Piensas que tal vez deberías tirarla al suelo a modo de demostración de que no eres idiota y que debe dejar de hacer ese tipo de bromas, pero no crees que esté bien y te quedas callado. Además ella continua abrazándote, supones que debe ser su forma de demostrarte que aún le importas aunque no puedas metérsela. De todos modos te parece tan raro todo ese amor desmedido, quizá se siente culpable.

Gamzee se sienta a tu lado y te mira a los ojos, te sientes un poco irritado. Te imaginas que Vriska le ha contado que te gusta y ambos te tratan de ese modo por compasión, y no hay nada que te resulte más molesto que eso. Todos salisteis jodidos del accidente de moto, así que la compasión es algo ridículo en este momento.

— Mañana vamos a ir a la playa — anuncia Gamzee apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. — Vendremos a buscarte.

Tú no sabes qué decir, no quieres ir a la playa. No te gustaba cuando podías andar y menos te gusta ahora, piensas que tu silla se quedará atrancada en la arena. Les dejas claro que no tienes intención de ir con ninguno de ellos a la playa, y entonces aparece tu madre y los echa a todos de la casa alegando que necesitas descansar. No haces otra cosa que descansar desde que volviste del hospital. Te preguntas si es que tu madre cree que así conseguirás volver a andar o si le conviene que no andes por que le gusta tenerte controlado.

Tu madre insiste en que no quiere que te relaciones con Gamzee y Vriska, que si entran por las ventanas es porque no son gente de fiar. Tú piensas que cuando podías andar te pasabas días en la habitación de Vriska y siempre trepabas hasta su ventana lo cual era mucho menos decente que entrar por la ventana del jardín. Especialmente porque los vecinos en varias ocasiones te habían confundido con un ladrón. Por no hablar de las veces que te colabas en el jardín de los Makara de la forma más ilegal posible para convencer a Gamzee de que te acompañara a algún sitio sin que sus padres lo supieran, como aquel último concierto de rap al que habíais ido juntos. Quizá si tu madre lo supiera, pensaría que no eres el chico decente que cree.

Eludes más discusiones dándole la razón en todo, es la única manera de que se calle y te deje en paz. Solo son las ocho de la tarde, pero te vas a dormir sin cenar. Te da igual, solo quieres que los días pasen rápido y te cures de una vez. Te metes en la cama y no puedes dormir, piensas en Gamzee y en la forma en la que te ha mirado cuando estaba sentado a tu lado en el sofá. De algún modo con ese pensamiento acabas por perderte en el mundo de los sueños y no te despiertas hasta la mañana siguiente. Sueñas que puedes andar y que Vriska deja de estar preocupada por tus erecciones, pero luego el sueño que parece fantástico se convierte en algo raro porque Vriska y Gamzee se enrollan y no sabes si te excita o te da nauseas. Si no supieras que Gamzee es homosexual te costaría poco creer que estén juntos, de hecho no te extrañaría que Vriska lo haya intentado en algún momento. Tampoco vas a culparla por ello.

Cuando te despiertas es porque tu ventana hace un ruido extraño, levantas la cabeza y ves a Vriska tratando de abrirla con una horquilla. Te arrastras como puedes hasta la ventana y la abres dedicándole una mirada escéptica a tu amiga.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntas antes de que entre, te ayude a levantarte y te coloque en tu silla.

— Hemos venido a hacerte el amor — dice, salta por encima de ti y empieza a remover los cajones de la cómoda que tu madre te ha colocado para que tengas tu ropa más a mano. Tu pensabas que te ayudaría a levantarte, pero no. Ahí sigues en el suelo, a los pies de la ventana mientras tu mejor amiga se dedica a destrozar tu armario.

Por detrás de Vriska aparece Gamzee y te preguntas si tuviste un raro sueño premonitorio en el que tus amigos intentan violarte. Te quitas esa idea de la cabeza, no tiene sentido alguno. Gamzee te coge en brazos y te coloca sobre la cama sin que puedas hacer nada, así que repites la pregunta que antes le has hecho a Vriska.

— Vamos a la playa — te contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta. Tú habías dicho que no querías ir.

— Desnúdale — ordena Vriska mientras sigue rebuscando lo que tu deduces que es tu traje de baño.

— Está arriba — anuncias intentando disuadirlos. Si suben tu madre se despertará y los echará. Parece que Vriska y Gamzee se miran y se disponen a subir al piso de arriba a buscarlo, y entonces te ves en la necesidad de decir la verdad. — Está debajo de las camisas que nunca me pongo.

Tu bañador está ahí por un motivo, y es que no soportas la idea de tener que ponértelo.

Gamzee que parecía paralizado ante la idea de tener que subir las escaleras sin hacer ruido, ahora vuelve a mirarte. Va a hacerlo, va a desnudarte. Tiras de los pantalones de tu pijama hacia arriba cuando él tira de ellos hacia abajo. Te sientes tan patético como cuando eras un niño y querías ir con el traje de Peter Pan al cole pero tu madre no te dejaba.

— Puedo hacerlo yo — dices irritado y completamente sonrojado porque Gamzee intentase bajarte los pantalones. — No me miréis.

Les insistes en que dejen la ropa sobre la cama y miren hacia otro lado, y aun que ambos te hacen caso Vriska insiste en que ninguno de los dos va a sorprenderse con lo que tienes entre las piernas. Odias a Vriska con todo tu corazón, siempre le importa tan poco herirte.

Te pones el bañador como puedes, es un poco pesado porque tienes que tirar del bañador sin poder mover tus caderas. Es una imagen que detestas, pero es así desde que volviste del hospital por que el concepto de que otra persona sea quien tiene que ponerte los calzoncillos te irrita bastante.

Cuando ya te has puesto el bañador les avisas, Gamzee te coge en brazos y salís de la casa en dirección a lo que parece ser el nuevo modo de transporte de tu amigo. Alucinas un poco con la furgoneta que sus padres le han comprado y te preguntas si es que los padres de Gamzee no están tan cabreados como los tuyos por el accidente.

Ves que Vriska está colocando tu silla en la parte trasera de la furgoneta cuando Gamzee te coloca al lado de Karkat, cuando te giras ves que detrás hay como quinientos amigos más. Parece que tus amigos no son capaces de comprender que la sobrecarga de vehículos puede resultar problemática. Sobre un colchón visualizas a Feferi, Kanaya, Aradia y a Sollux intentado no destrozar tu silla de ruedas mal colocada contra una esquina.

Durante el viaje Karkat se dedica a pincharte con un tenedor de plástico en las piernas cuando cree que no miras, parece ser que tampoco se cree que no las sientes. Empiezas a sentirte un poco monigote cuando Sollux le imita, así que les echas una mirada fulminante y no lloras porque sabes bien que Vriska te pegaría una colleja de impresión. Lo cierto es que te mueres de ganas de estallar en lágrimas.

Cuando llegáis a la playa, Gamzee aparca cerca de la arena, se pasa un buen rato buscando un buen aparcamiento. Sabes que es muy probable que lo haga por ti ya que no puede transportar toallas y demás enseres dejándote abandonado en la quinta leche para luego venir a buscarte. Piensas que probablemente es un detalle, pero te sientes como una puñetera carga para tu colega.

Observas como Vriska y los demás cargan con gran parte de las toallas y demás cosas, mientras que Gamzee te coge en brazos de nuevo.

— Dejaré la silla en la camioneta—te dice con su voz pastosa, está tan cerca de ti que casi notas su respiración. Esto te pone nervioso.

Tu colega, quizás el tío que más te gusta en el mundo, te lleva en brazos hasta donde Vriska ha extendido tu toalla. Está justo al lado de la suya. Te deja allí tendido mientras se quita la camiseta y se queda únicamente con un traje de baño violeta y negro. Tú apartas tu mirada de él, a fin de cuentas no tiene ningún sentido que continúes obsesionándote con alguien con quien no puedes aspirar a nada.

Le robas a Vriska del bolso sus gafas de sol, te relajas sobre la toalla para aprovechar los rayos de luz que bañan tu piel, y observas que las chicas que se han puesto a jugar a Voleibol. Te incorporas y las miras jugar. Te gustaría mucho ponerte a jugar con ellas, así que no entiendes el comportamiento errático de Karkat y Sollux que se han puesto gruesas capas de crema solar y las miran sin acercarse a ellas. Porque vale, te gusta mucho Gamzee, pero las chicas son preciosas y más en bikini.

Pronto te das cuenta de que Sollux está embobadísimo con Aradia y Feferi. Si lo normal es mirar hacia dónde va la pelota él únicamente mira al lado del campo donde están ellas. Te ríes de él, no entiendes por qué no se pone a jugar con ellas y aprovecha para meterles mano mientras las salva de un arrollador golpe de pelota, o ayudándolas a levantarse de la arena cuando caen. Realmente Vriska te ha entrenado para ser un player perfecto.

Aburrido de Sollux, miras un rato qué hace Karkat. Está tratando de ligar con una chica que te suena mucho, lleva un traje de surf y con esas gafas rojas crees que solo puede tratarse de Terezi. La verdad es que parece que lo hace bien porque ella no para de reírse, aunque claro, tratándose de Terezi quizá está riéndose de él.

En ese momento Vriska deja de jugar con la pelota y se tiende muy pegada a ti en la toalla, te quita las gafas de sol y se las pone.

— No te quedan nada bien Tav, son de chica —te dice estirándose de espaldas. Lleva su bikini negro de tanga y se observan las líneas negras del tatuaje en su nalga. Ella se da cuenta de que lo estás mirando y se muerde el labio. — No me mires el culo, pedazo de pervertido.

Te ríes a la vez que te encoges de hombros, ella siempre está igual. Observas como Gamzee vuelve del agua completamente mojado, con gotas de agua de mar por todo su cuerpo, te parece que está rematadamente sexy y te preguntas cómo puede ser que no ligue más. En realidad lo agradeces y mucho.

En ese preciso instante te das cuenta de cuanto has llegado a echarlos de menos y de que, a pesar de que tus piernas siguen sin conectarse con tu cerebro, estás sonriendo como hacías antes. Casi puedes decir que eres feliz y te sientes un poco idiota por ello.

Tu colega se estira de espaldas justo al lado de Vriska, entonces ves su espalda. Él también se ha hecho un tatuaje. Tres carpas de colores en la parte superior de su espalda te recuerdan quienes son tus mejores amigos. La primera tiene tonos en azul eléctrico y pequeñas arañitas hacen el sombreado en las escamas del pescado, la segunda está en tonos chocolate y parece que tiene unas alas de hada difuminadas. La última es la que más te gusta, pues representa a Gamzee, parece pintada como si fuera un payaso oscuro y el sombreado es en tonos morados.

— ¡También lo has hecho! — exclamas a la vez que observas la perfecta combinación del diseño de su tatuaje.

Gamzee te sonríe, y Vriska te saca la lengua como si se hubieran olvidado por completo de que has estado ignorándoles todo el último mes. Te sientes un poco culpable y te sonrojas.

Estas a punto de disculparte, pero entonces Gamzee se levanta y te coge en brazos. No lo dice, pero sabes que va a llevarte al agua. Por algún motivo, que lo haga te irrita bastante, no te ha pedido tu opinión respecto al tema. Que tus piernas sean dos trozos de carne que no puedas mover no significa que no puedas decidir qué quieres hacer. Además cada vez que te coge lo notas más cerca de ti, y aun que te encanta notar su piel y su respiración tan apegada a tu cuerpo, te incomoda de sobremanera por que no podríais tener una relación de verdad.

Cuando ya estáis bastante adentro del agua, él te suelta. Es una sensación genial, porque la presión del agua te ayuda a mantenerte en pie aun que tú no sientas nada. Miras a Gamzee, lo cierto es que sigues sintiendo que eres una carga para él, así que se lo dices.

— Siento haberme alejado de vosotros dos, pero es que no soy más que una carga — gesticulas y miras hacia otro lado, te da vergüenza mirarle a los ojos. — Yo…

No puedes terminar tu frase porque notas como Gamzee te abraza. Sus brazos te rodean el torso y su cabello mojado te toca la cara. Es una sensación extraña, nunca antes te había abrazado.

— No te consideramos una carga — oyes como dice muy rápido él. Bueno, en realidad no sabes si lo ha dicho rápido o es que tu corazón bombea sangre a tal velocidad que tu mismo tiempo se ha acelerado. — Eres de lo más putísimamente importante que tenemos Vriska y yo.

Tú te sonrojas mucho, por un lado quieres separarte un poco de él pero al mismo tiempo deseas quedarte pegado a su cuerpo para siempre. Suspiras y le acaricias el cabello mientras te alejas un poco, a pesar de todo Gamzee no te suelta.

— ¿Sabes? Intenté dejar de fumar mierda y es un putísimo asco, no puedo dejarlo — le escuchas darte explicaciones sobre lo difícil que se le hace dormir sin tomar pastillas o hacerse un pitillo, también te dice que de todos modos quiere intentarlo de nuevo.— Es quizá esperar un milagro, pero quiero hacerlo por ti.

— Eres tú el que dice que los milagros existen — dices cohibido, no sabes como interpretar ese "por ti" que ha dicho. — en realidad tú…

Vuelves a dejar la frase a la mitad, esta vez porque Gamzee te está besando. Notas su lengua dentro de tu boca, sus labios rozándose en tu cara y la calidez de sus manos en tu cuerpo. Le agarras con fuerza, piensas devolverle ese beso como llevas tanto tiempo fantaseando en hacerlo. Cierras los ojos y acaricias sus dientes con tu lengua. Te aprietas contra su cuerpo y es raro por qué crees notar sus manos descender por tu espalda hasta tu culo, pero en principio tu no podías notar como te mete mano. Acaricias su cuello sin despegar tus labios de los suyos, e incluso deslizas tus manos dentro del traje de baño de Gamzee tratando de encontrar una erección, pero en ese instante te quedas helado. No es que quieras parar, pero la erección que has encontrado es la tuya. Te separas del moreno y le miras esos ojos oscuros, él también se ha dado cuenta y te sonríe de una forma curiosa.

— Quizá no es el momento más adecuado para pedirte esto pero… — empiezas a decir mirando la orilla, en ese momento Gamzee pasa uno de tus brazos por su espalda y trata de ir hacia las toallas. Casi sientes que puede leerte la mente. Quieres probar si eres capaz de andar de nuevo.

En realidad mientras seguís en el agua no logras mover los pies, te irrita un poco pero crees que puede ser por la presión que el agua ejerce sobre tu cuerpo. A fin de cuentas llevas un mes sin andar y puedes haber perdido musculatura. Cuando salís los dos juntos del agua te caes al suelo de sopetón, crees que no te has roto los dientes porque de milagro Gamzee ha logrado sujetarte.

Gamzee te lleva hasta las toallas y te tiende al lado de Vriska, tú te tocas las piernas. Es raro porque sientes las piernas. No puedes moverlas pero si notas como deslizas tus dedos por ellas. Él se sienta enfrente de ti y te toca los dedos de los pies, te parece encantador que haga eso.

— Ha tenido una erección en el agua — anuncia Gamzee a todos los presentes. Casi agradeces que Sollux al final esté jugando a vóley con las otras chicas. Karkat te mira sorprendido, seguro que piensa que fingías cuando te pinchaba con el tenedor.

— ¡Muy bonito! Y sin mí — dice Vriska girándose a mirarte y alargando los brazos dramáticamente. Tú sabes que en realidad está contenta, aún que sabe que vuestra relación de follamigos acaba de terminar. Aun así te abraza y te besa en la mejilla, crees que realmente debe sentirse muy muy culpable.

Es un poco estúpido, te sientes muy aliviado por algo que sabías de antemano que iba a ocurrir, el medico ya te había dicho que era algo temporal.

Después de pasaros la mañana en la playa y de que todos se tomen sus oportunidades para hacer bromas respecto a tu repentina erección en el agua, os vais de la playa. Gamzee conduce en coche a casa de la mayoría de vuestros colegas, pero a Vriska y a ti os deja para el final.

Estáis los tres solos en la camioneta, tú vas al lado de Gamzee y Vriska va detrás completamente estirada. Gamzee aparca en medio de la nada y se gira a miraros a los dos con una sonrisa.

— Sabéis, ahora que sé que todo va a volver a estar bien — empiezas a decir tratando de ser responsable para evitaros futuras cicatrices mayores. — No deberíamos hacer tantas tonterías, deberíamos empezar a portarnos decentemente.

Ambos están de acuerdo contigo, de hecho, te sorprende mucho porque esperabas que Vriska te pegase una colleja y te llamase pringado. Pero no lo hace, te da otro beso en la mejilla que te hace preguntarte cuánto le debe haber afectado el accidente de moto. Incluso te promete que va a buscar una relación monógama, sospechas que eso tiene que ver con aquel chico del que te habló antes del accidente pero no le rebates, es una bonita promesa.

Entonces Gamzee vuelve a conducir, esta vez se dirige a casa de Vriska. Piensas que la deja a ella primera para poder estar a solas contigo un rato y sonríes tontamente, pero cuando aparca delante de casa de tu amiga presientes que de alguna manera vuestro momento a solas va tener que esperar.

— Pues la semana pasada conocí a un tipo que pasa LSD líquido… — dice Vriska que ni se mueve de su asiento como si no quisiera llegar ya a casa, ducharse y quitarse la arena que lleva encima.

— Whoa, LSD — dice Gamzee, te preguntas qué le pasa por la cabeza después de lo habéis hablado hace un rato y entonces lo suelta. — He oído que puedes ver el sonido, dime si eso no es un putísimo milagro.

Tú te quedas en silencio mirándolos a los dos, sabes qué es lo que debes decir, pero también sabes qué es lo que en realidad quieres decir. Sonríes, lo haces porque ya has decidido que Vriska no va a bajarse de la camioneta hasta que no solucionéis el tema que te concierne en este momento y te mueres de ganas de quedarte a solas con Gamzee.

— Podríamos probarlo ahora ¿no? — dices sin decepcionar a tus amigos. Te preocupa un poco lo que pueda pasar, pero ya lo pensaréis cuando tengáis un poco de ese líquido fantástico sacado de un laboratorio clandestino. Sacas tu teléfono móvil y dices — ¿tienes el teléfono de ese tío por ahí?

—Mejor lo dejamos para mañana — dice Vriska justo antes de acariciaros el pelo tanto a ti como a Gamzee y bajarse de la camioneta.

Tú sonríes de nuevo, vas a quedarte a solas con Gamzee, y además sabes que mañana por la mañana van a volver a ir a buscarte a casa. Porque son tus amigos y eso es lo que hacen siempre, contar contigo a pesar de que tú, a veces, pases de ellos.

**NA: un asco de fic dedicado a todos esos amigos que se pierden por el camino y pasan de ti cuando las cosas van mal jajajajajajaj También a aquellos que continuan estando sin estar y bueno... para seguir vendiendo esos estereotipos hollywoodienses de que la amistad es bonita y para siempre. **


End file.
